Investigaciones Alias
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: Alcohol, sexo, deudas hasta el cuello y la incansable búsqueda de un rompecabezas cuyas piezas están desperdigadas en todas direcciones; en eso se ha convertido la vida de Nijimura. ¿Y qué es lo hace al respecto? Beber.
1. Wiskhy

Mi excusa para escribir esto: recientemente se estrenó la serie _**a.k.a. Jessica Jones**_ , y mientras la veía no podía parar de pensar que Jessica y Nijimura se parecían tanto que casi son la versión genderbender del otro. Y así. Además de que también hace rato me vengo dando cuenta de que los/as NijiAka shippers somos cada vez más y el fandom necesita más fanfics (aunque sean basuras feas como esta).

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

1.

Whisky

El alcohol se estaba acabando.

Nijimura cerró el refrigerador y se rascó el pecho, enfurruñado. Salió de la cocina y se desvió a la sala de estar, deteniéndose a recoger sus pantalones del suelo. Se veían limpios, así que se los puso. Agarró una camiseta cualquiera del sillón y se la pasó por encima del cuello, sin molestarse en revisar si estaba limpia o no, y buscó su billetera a tientas entre los cojines. Cuando la encontró, la metió en su bolsillo.

Tomó su chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta y se calzó los zapatos; no tenía idea de dónde estaban sus llaves, y tampoco le importaba. Chasqueó la lengua e intentó arreglar el cartón endeble, ese que ahora reemplazaba lo que antes había sido un bonito y sencillo vidrio con el nombre de «Investigaciones Alias» en la puerta, dándole un aspecto de oficina a ese cuchitril que era su departamento.

Al final lo dejó como estaba y salió, fastidiado con la maldita cosa.

El pequeño y estrecho corredor entre su departamento y las escaleras era el infierno. El hedor a orina y mierda subía hasta quemarle la nariz, y la cantidad de condones que decoraban el suelo estaban mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a considerar insalubre. Sus vecinos eran lo peor de lo peor, de eso no había duda, pero siempre y cuando nadie lo molestara a él no le importaba si querían llenar el pasillo con desechos tóxicos. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y dejó atrás el edificio casi a la carrera, introduciéndose en el aire frío con un suspiro de alivio deslizándose de sus labios.

El otoño había terminado. Los primeros días del invierno se asentaron con fuerza, y Nijimura no estaba entre los que contaba la estación como su favorita, y menos durante la noche. Enterró las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y cruzó la calle a zancadas, girando en la esquina y escurriéndose en la siguiente cuadra. Eran las tres y cuarto de la madrugada y las aceras estaban tan llenas como si fueran las doce mediodía.

Los suburbios donde vivía estaban llenos de la clase más baja de la ciudad: había basura en las calles, prostitutas en las esquinas, yakuzas en los bares, drogadictos en los callejones y la lista seguía y seguía. Si le preguntaban directamente, él no se sentía extremadamente a gusto viviendo ahí, pero era el único lugar lo suficientemente barato para pagar con el dinero que conseguía, además de que las personas a su alrededor estaban demasiado ocupadas con sus propias vidas como para meterse en la suya. Y eso realmente era todo lo que necesitaba.

Al final de la línea encontró la tienda de abarrotes. Era la única de toda la avenida y estaba vacía, y Nijimura sabía perfectamente porqué: el dueño del local era un asco de ser humano. Vendía pornografía de todo tipo, acosaba a los clientes y la mayoría de sus productos estaban vencidos, solamente les cambiaba la fecha. Siempre que compraba ahí tendía a pensárselo al menos cuatro veces, pero a esa hora y con el licor prácticamente terminado en casa sus opciones no eran demasiadas.

La campana sobre la puerta tintineó cuando la empujó.

―Dame dos botellas de whisky, del más barato que tengas ―dijo rápidamente, acercándose al mostrador y poniendo una mueca de asco al ver el aspecto de lugar. Parecía como si hubieran asesinado a alguien en el pasillo de productos fríos y arrastrado el cadáver hacia la parte trasera―. Y rápido.

El hombre detrás de la barra tendría entre cincuenta y cinco a sesenta, tenía un porro de marihuana en los labios y lo que parecía residuos de cocaína sobre el mostrador. Se giró hacia las botellas de licor y tomó dos del estante, metiéndolas en una bolsa de papel. Volvió a encararlo y alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva.

―¿Fiesta en casa, eh? ―su voz áspera y gangosa podría llegar a romperle los tímpanos a cualquier.

Nijimura hizo una mueca de asco y sacó su billetera, sacando un billete cualquiera y lanzándolo sobre la barra.

―No es tu asunto.

Se volteó con rapidez y salió, casi suspirando de alivio ante el hecho de que no había tenido la necesidad de golpearlo o amenazarlo por decirle alguna porquería. Era mucho más cómodo conseguir alcohol barato durante la madrugada cuando el vendedor no le proponía ningún tipo de perversión ilegal.

Volvió a sentir frío calándole los huesos durante el camino de vuelta, y aunque estuvo tentado a abrir una de las botellas y beberse un trago hizo lo posible por no hacerlo hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de su casa. Metió la mano entre el cartón y la madera y jaló la cerradura, que se abrió haciendo tanto ruido como le fue posible.

―Joder.

Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, y ya que estaba de paso también el suéter, que hasta ahora se percataba olía a sudor y cigarrillos. No se molestó en deshacerse de los calcetines y arrastró los pies hasta la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador y un tirón y guardando una de las botellas. Revisó entre el escaso contenido y sacó una sopa de fideos instantáneos vieja, no estaba muy seguro de cuánto, y azotó la puerta al cerrarla. Puso los fideos en el microondas por un minuto y se recostó contra la encimera a esperar, arrancando de un mordisco el corcho de la botella que todavía conservaba en la mano para después darle un largo trago.

Vaya noche la que le había tocado.

Tenía casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, e incluso si hubiera podido hacerlo los enfermos de sus vecinos del piso de arriba no lo dejarían hacerlo, no con la cantidad de ruido de sexo y maldiciones que exclamaban sin tener en cuenta a la gente que vivía a su alrededor. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que tuvo que subir a gritarles que se callaran, y aunque funcionaba durante uno o dos días, al poco tiempo ya estaban igual que antes.

Bien, eso era una de las consecuencias de vivir en un sitio como ese.

Otra preocupación que lo venía acosando hace días, restándole horas de sueño, era el hecho de que tenía más de un mes sin un caso y el día de paga del alquiler había sido hace tres días atrás. No le gustaba estar en deuda, y aunque lo que tenía apenas si le alcanzaba para comer dos días más estaba resuelto a pagar, y pronto. Bien podía llamar a Tatsuya, quien tenía un amigo en la policía, a ver si le conseguía algo, pero eso solo sería adquirir otra deuda más, y no podía permitirse algo como eso.

También, tenía dos semanas sin llamar a su familia, y eso lo estaba haciendo perder el juicio. Ciertamente que las llamadas internacionales no eran nada baratas, pero ellos eran su familia, y absolutamente importaba más que ellos. Resultaría peor si los preocupaba innecesariamente.

Levantó la botella en alto, tomándose un largo trago, y el microondas lanzó un pitido. Sacó la sopa y se dirigió a trompicones hasta el cuarto más amplio del departamento, ese que hacía de su despacho cuando algún cliente llegaba a su puerta. Era, a grandes rasgos, la habitación más limpia y decente de todo el lugar, con no decir de todo el edificio, con un escritorio pequeño desordenado, una ventana rota reemplazada por plástico transparente y un librero negro lleno de papeles oficiales e informes de sus casos terminados.

No era un palacio ni una oficina real, pero era lo más cercano que tendría de una y él se sentía contento de tenerla.

Se dejó caer en la silla detrás del escritorio y subió los pies, poniendo tanto la botella de whisky como el vaso de fideos sobre la superficie lisa y levantando la tapa de su laptop, dispuesto a revisar su correo electrónico, aunque fuera una pérdida total de su tiempo. Sabía lo que encontraría mucho antes de siquiera acceder a la página.

―Buenas noches.

Nijimura levantó la cabeza hacia la puerta, alterado, sintiendo como si el corazón se le fuera a escapar del pecho. La figura negra en la entrada se quitó los zapatos y los dejó junto al perchero, adentrándose en el departamento a paso lento pero seguro.

―Lamento haber entrado sin permiso ―continuó diciendo con voz firme, sin dudar ni tartamudear. La iluminación casi inexistente del pasillo no lo dejaba ver completamente el rostro de su visitante, pero por la voz podía asegurar que era un hombre, aunque no estaba seguro de si era peligroso o no―, pero su puerta estaba abierta y no recibí respuesta al tocar. Me disculpo si le causé algún tipo de inconvenientes.

Lo miró atentamente hasta que entró al despacho, cerrando su laptop y bajando los pies del mueble. El recién llegado definitivamente era hombre, y definitivamente estaba solo. Estaba envuelto en una gruesa gabardina caqui, y aparte de los calcetines negros y el cabello rojo no podía ver nada más de él. Sus ojos eran insondables.

Se acercó lentamente a una de las sillas frente a él y alzó las manos lentamente, como si le estuviera haciendo una aclaración.

―No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. No estoy armado ―declaró―, ni tampoco planeo robarle.

―¿Quién eres?

El tipo ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

―Siento no haberme presentado debidamente. Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro, es un gusto conocerlo. Aunque sea bajo estas circunstancias.

Nijimura chasqueó la lengua.

―¿Y eso qué me dice? No me dice nada. Lo único que me dice es que un extraño apareció en mi puerta a las tres de la madrugada, y su nombre es Akashi Seijuuro. Estoy igual que al principio.

El sujeto arqueó las comisuras de la boca, en algo parecido a una sonrisa mal disimulada a punto de nacer en sus labios.

―Ciertamente, no estoy aquí por mí, sino por un amigo ―se pasó la lengua por el labio superior, analizando sus palabras y midiéndolas como si lo hiciera con una regla―. Verá, mi amigo es modelo, uno muy reconocido, además, y me temo que está siendo víctima de acoso, pero es demasiado… _benévolo_ para hacer algo al respecto, y ha decidido no informar a la policía con la esperanza de que la persona o personas que hacen esto se detengan ―puso los ojos en blanco―. Pero usted es inteligente, y como yo, sabe que no se va a detener. Por eso quiero que descubra quién o quiénes son, para presentarlos ante la ley.

Nijimura escuchó atentamente, y después se reclinó contra la espalda de su silla.

―Todo suena muy bonito, con eso del amigo atento que se preocupa de la seguridad de su amigo el modelo, pero déjame dudar de lo que dices y preguntar antes que nada: ¿quién te habló de mí? ―se cruzó de brazos―. Es que no soy de los que da sus direcciones a cualquiera.

El otro se inclinó hacia adelante.

―La información de los investigadores privados es moneda corriente entre la policía. Los detectives y comisarios hablan, los demás escuchan, y las palabras y nombres vuelan. ¿No es así, Nijimura-san?

Se tragó la sarta de maldiciones que le subían por la garganta y, en cambio, preguntó:

―Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué aparecer a mitad de la noche? ¿No podías enviarme un correo y tal, como lo haría cualquier persona normal? Hubiera sido más seguro, y no habrías puesto en peligro esa gabardina tan costosa.

―Prefiero la seguridad de la interacción personal. Así no hay riesgos de que la información se filtre, o termine en las manos equivocadas. Además, es más privado de esta manera, y mucho más seguro.

―Ya.

El sujeto abrió su gabardina, sacó un sobre de papel grueso y lo puso sobre la mesa, y aunque fuera por menos de un segundo Nijimura fue capaz de ver el tipo de ropa que llevaba puesta, de esas que solamente su camisa sería suficiente para pagar el alquiler de su departamento por un año y le sobraría para llamar a su familia a Estados Unidos una hora diaria, sin ningún tipo de problemas.

Así que era rico, y con todo y todo se había atrevido a ir hasta ahí solo, únicamente con la esperanza de encontrarlo y ayudar a su supuesto amigo el modelo. Debía admitirlo, no era una mala historia.

Y él tampoco estaba en condiciones de rechazar ningún caso, y menos los que llegaban a su puerta traídos por un hombre rico, y a media noche.

―Todo lo que necesitas saber está dentro de este sobre ―anunció, empujándolo en su dirección.

Nijimura jugó con el borde suelto de la abertura y lo dejó a un lado.

―Bien, digamos que acepto tu caso. ¿Cómo hago para encontrarte? Porque imagino que no vas a aparecerte cada noche ante mi puerta. Y no soy de los que trabaja gratis, tampoco.

El hombre se puso de pie de un solo movimiento, fluido y rápido, y comenzó a caminar. Él también se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y lo siguió.

―Me mantendré en contacto contigo mediante correo electrónico, como lo hacen las _personas normales._ Cualquier avance respecto al caso prefiero informarme de manera personal ―sus pasos, a diferencia de los de Nijimura, ni siquiera sonaban sobre el suelo. Se detuvo junto al perchero y se puso los zapatos en un dos por tres, dejando al otro sin mucho más que hacer excepto recostarse contra la pared, esperando a que se fuera―. Y conozco sus honorarios. La mitad del pago ya se depositó en su cuenta; puede revisarlo por medio del correo, si lo desea.

Nijimura se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido de lo mucho que diferían sus estaturas ahora que estaban de pie uno al lado del otro.

―No me tomes por estúpido ―le advirtió, y su voz sonó increíblemente cortante.

El otro le sostuvo la mirada sin encogerse ni un ápice.

―No lo hago. Créame, entre los dos, soy yo el que tiene mucho más que perder ―hizo una inclinación de cabeza sencilla y salió, moviendo la puerta con tanta suavidad que el cartón ni siquiera se movió.

Nijimura se quedó pensando en las musarañas hasta que desapareció por las escaleras.

* * *

Les pido disculpas a todo aquel que haya leído esto y llegara hasta acá. Y también pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que seguramente cometí; soy el peor desastre que el fandom podría tener, y no debería ser aceptada en ninguna parte.

Cualquier insulto, déjenme un comentario.

`v`)/


	2. Vodka

Qué raro, viniendo de mí, eso de actualizar rápido. Generalmente me distraería en mil cosas, se me iría la inspiración y regresaría un mes después rogando por su perdón. Supongo que he madurado (?).

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

2.

Vodka

Nijimura no consiguió dormir durante lo que restaba de la noche. Así que, en cambio, se puso a trabajar.

Regresó a su despacho, sin molestarse ni siquiera un poco en pelear con la estúpida puerta y abrió el sobre, dejándose caer en la silla y bebiéndose un trago de whisky que le quemó la garganta. Akashi Seijuuro no había mentido; el sobre contenía casi todo lo que necesitaba, desde los primeros correos que fueron enviados a su ―supuesto― amigo, hacía ya varios meses atrás, hasta los más recientes, de apenas una semana. Tenía los registros de sus redes sociales, los horarios de su trabajo desde que comenzaron a acosarlo, una lista de las llamadas con números desconocidos que había recibido y hasta algunas fotos de la cámara de seguridad de su edificio, verificando cada rostro que había entrado o salido.

Y eso estaba muy bien, la verdad; le había ahorrado un montón de tiempo reuniendo ese tipo de información, casi tres semanas, pero todavía faltaban muchas. Por ejemplo, ¿quién diablos era Kise Ryota? No le sonaba de nada, ni de la tele ni de la radio ni nada. Si quería iniciar por algún lado, ese sería el mejor punto de partida que podría encontrar.

Levantó la tapa de la laptop y esperó a que encendiera, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la superficie del escritorio. Su sopa ya debía de estar fría; si seguía en condiciones la guardaría, si no botaría el contenido y se quedaría con el vaso. La botella de alcohol casi llegaba a la mitad.

La luz blanca de la pantalla le dio de lleno en el rostro cuando estuvo lista. Entró a un buscador cualquiera y tecleó el nombre marcado con resaltador en la primera página del informe. Dio _clic_ en buscar y un montón de resultados aparecieron ante sus ojos.

Muchas redes sociales, casi todas falsas. Algunos _blogs_ de admiradoras, demasiado intensos en su forma de expresarse, pero inofensivos en su mayoría. Había unos cuantos videos, todos de campañas de ropa con su cara y detrás de cámaras de sesiones fotográficas en los canales oficiales de las marcas, por lo que no sirvieron de mucho. Lo demás eran videos grupales de sus fans cuando realizaban reuniones o cuando iban a un evento en el cual él estaba presente, pero nada más.

Navegó durante un buen rato, abriendo y cerrando pestañas de lo que parecía más o menos real y que pudiera serle de ayuda, perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia ante la falta de respuestas. Tanteó a ciegas hasta dar con la botella y se la llevó a los labios, yendo a la página veinte de resultados.

Ahí se encontró con algo diferente. Era la página web de una escuela preparatoria de nombre Kaijou, específicamente la sección dedicada al club de baloncesto. Entró. Nada más entrar se notaba que era un artículo viejo, tal vez de tres a cuatro años atrás, que hablaba del desempeño del equipo y nombraba a los miembros titulares, Kise Ryota entre ellos, y al final enlistaba sus logros. No daba ningún tipo de información adicional, ni explicaba qué fue de sus jugadores una vez salidos de allí, pero estaba bien. Así era suficiente.

Kise Ryota, de veintitrés años, era un modelo de marcas famosas que jugó baloncesto durante su adolescencia. Era un buen comienzo. Abrió una de las gavetas del escritorio, buscó un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo y lo escribió.

Después de la página veinte era más de lo mismo hasta la treinta. Esta vez el resultado era del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad. Se parecía mucho al artículo de Kaijou, solo que con más detalles del pasado de sus miembros y daba los _links_ hacia entradas aledañas, entre ellas las redes sociales del club. Dio _clic_ en uno de ellos y esperó.

Nada fuera de lo normal. Fotos de los partidos, fechas, comentarios estúpidos de algunos de los que iban a ver y se consideraban mejores que el entrenador y videos cortos de los jugadores antes o después de un juego. Buscó entre las fotos donde aparecía Kise Ryota alguna donde estuviera etiquetado alguien, pero la mayoría estaban plagadas de menciones que sus propias fans se habían hecho a ellas mismas. Harto de dar tantas vueltas entró en la propia cuenta de Ryota y se echó para atrás en la silla.

Era lo mismo que Akashi Seijuuro le había entregado en papel: estados ridículos, fotos en eventos, comentarios de fans deseándole suerte en tal o cual partido; todo exactamente igual. Se pasó un mano por el rostro y bostezó, no muy seguro si por cansancio o exasperación. Tal vez un poco de las dos.

Llegó hasta el final de sus publicaciones, hacía cinco años atrás. Era un simple párrafo diciendo lo emocionado que estaba por ingresar a Kaijou, seguido de una foto mal tomada donde un montón de mocosos se habían agrupado con los diplomas de secundaria en alto. Eran cinco sin contarlo a él, y entre ellos estaba Akashi Seijuuro, lo que confirmaba que sí eran amigos, o en el peor de los casos, conocidos. Los rostros de cada uno de los niños estaba etiquetado con un nombre, pero en el momento en que Nijimura se disponía a abrir una ventana nueva para revisarlos, otra etiqueta llamó su atención.

Estaba sobre el cabello de canario de Kise Ryota. Era una etiqueta nueva, puesta hace alrededor de un año, o un año y medio, y también había un comentario nuevo en la foto, casi al final de todo el barrullo formado por los que aparecían en la toma, preguntando si el _flash_ había borrado a yo-no-sé-quién y así. Era una frase pequeña, solamente dos palabras, pero que si leías toda la publicación te dabas cuenta de cuan fuera de lugar estaba.

« _Te amo.»_

Comenzó a revisar las publicaciones nuevamente, desde arriba, demorándose en leer cada uno de los comentarios, sin importar cuán tedioso fuera. Lo que encontró fue un montón de comentarios hechos por la misma persona, cada vez con más frecuencia que antes, pero siempre diciendo lo mismo.

 _«Te amo.»_

 _«Te amo.»_

 _«Te amo.»_

 _«Te amo.»_

 _«Te amo.»_

 _«Te amo.»_

 _«Te amo.»_

―¡Joder! ―exclamó.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y estuvo a punto de quitarse la piel de tanto frotárselas. Se lastimó la nariz.

Entró en la cuenta de quien hacía esos comentarios, pero pudo ver casi de inmediato que era un perfil falso. No daba información concreta, casi no tenía amigos, y aparte de que su foto era una de las sesiones promocionales más recientes de Kise Ryota, lo demás era inservible. Garabateó su correo en el bloc y anotó escribirle lo antes posible, sea que recibiera respuesta o no.

No fue hasta que el sol comenzó a aparecer entre los gruesos nubarrones grises que la portátil se descargó y el alcohol se le acabó, así que cerró la tapa y se puso de pie, estirándose cuanto pudo. Eran las seis de la mañana apenas, pero si continuaba despierto un minuto más su cerebro sufriría un daño permanente, con o sin licor. Tan agotado estaba que ni siquiera le molestarían sus vecinos, y eso era decir algo.

Se arrastró hasta su habitación, se quitó el pantalón a puntapiés y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas. Las almohadas olían a sudor y al vaso de vodka que se le había derramado a comienzos de la semana.

Cuando despertó eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y su celular sonaba sin parar en algún lugar de su departamento.

Rodó sobre su costado y cayó en el suelo, golpeándose parte de las costillas y el codo izquierdo; el impacto, en lugar de despertarlo, lo que hizo fue confundirlo más de lo que estaba. Murmuró algo parecido a una maldición entre dientes y se arrastró hacia la sala, que era de donde provenía el sonido, encontrando su teléfono debajo del sillón.

―¿Qué? ―exigió una vez abierta la llamada.

Un suspiro de alivio inundó el auricular.

―Qué bueno que contestas, Shuu; ya me estaba preocupando. ¿Estás bien?

―¿Tatsuya? No estoy muerto ―refutó, restregándose la cara y sentándose a los pies del mueble―, si es lo que querías saber.

―Bueno, no se puede estar seguro cuando vives en un lugar como ese. Y mucho menos si no te molestas en llamar a tus amigos.

―¿Llamaste por algo o no? Tengo cosas que hacer.

―¿Cómo qué, seguir durmiendo? ―comentó con una risa, pero se apresuró en continuar antes de que Nijimura pudiera decir cualquier cosa―. Esta noche estaré por la ciudad. Quería saber si estabas libre, así podíamos vernos y, ya sabes, tomar algo.

Nijimura aplastó con el pulgar una cucaracha que intentaba meterse entre los cojines del sillón.

―Tengo que trabajar, así que no estoy seguro. ¿Tal vez como a las diez?, si he terminado.

―¿No puedes más temprano? Mira que hace mucho no paso por aquí.

―Veré qué hago. Cualquier cosa, yo te llamaré.

―Muy bien. Hasta luego, Shuu.

―Sí. Adiós.

Colgó.

Se levantó del suelo y volvió a su habitación, conectando el celular al cargador. Tenía un montón de cosas qué hacer, e ir al cajero automático más cercano antes de que cierre era su mayor prioridad. Eso, y quitarse el olor a vodka de la piel con un baño; ya después vería qué hacer con el resto. También tenía que comer; no recordaba la última vez que comió una comida de verdad, nada de fideos instantáneos ni chatarra, y sin alcohol.

Tenía que dejar de beber alcohol.

Se deshizo de su ropa y entró al baño, metiéndose debajo de la ducha. El agua estaba fría; le habían cortado la caliente después del día de pago, condenándolo a pasar el invierno así si no se apresuraba a cancelar la deuda pronto. Él podría aguantar algunos días más sin atrapar un resfriado, pero ahora que tenía la mitad del dinero en su cuenta no perdería ni un día más.

Eso, y llamar a su familia. Y averiguar si la dirección de correo que consiguió era real. Y contactar a Kise Ryota, fuera por teléfono o en persona, a ver si podía decirle algo respecto al caso, no importa lo que dijera Akashi Seijuuro de si su amigo era demasiado estúpido y confiado para creer que no era nada. Y hacerse un hueco para ver a Tatsuya. Todo eso sin beber una sola gota de de licor.

Salió del baño y se vistió. Había otra cucaracha dentro de su bota derecha; la sacudió contra el suelo y después la aplastó contra el suelo. El conocido chirrido del colchón de sus vecinos de arriba resonó con fuerza entre las paredes y Nijimura arrojó lo primero que tuvo cerca contra el techo.

Resultó ser la bota.

―¡Imbéciles! ―gritó―. ¡Que se callen!

Jaló su teléfono del cable y buscó su billetera en los bolsillos del otro pantalón, asegurándose de tener la tarjeta de débito y echándosela en el nuevo. Apagó las luces de la sala y la habitación, dejando únicamente la de la cocina, y una vez en el genkan se puso la chaqueta y las botas. Peleó contra el cartón, acomodándolo como pudo y sin que pareciera del todo endeble, y salió.

No se llevó sus llaves.

* * *

¿Alguien podría evitar que siga escribiendo esta cosa, por favor? Ver la basura que produce Marvel me está llevando a la ruina en más de un sentido.

`v`)/


	3. Bourbon

Ya, mátenme, no merezco respeto de nadie. Terminé de escribir este capítulo en agosto y hasta ahora lo se me ocurre publicarlo. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

3.

Bourbon

Nijimura se comió el último bocado de su hamburguesa al mismo tiempo que el sol comenzaba a esconderse a sus espaldas.

El dinero de Akashi Seijuuro le pesaba en la cartera. Había retirado su depósito del cajero, suficiente para buscar su cámara fotográfica de la tienda de empeños y además comprar su almuerzo regular en el Maji Burger ―a pesar de haber prometido no hacerlo―. Todavía le alcanzaba para pagar su departamento y cancelar la deuda del teléfono. Y solo era la mitad.

Era un trato justo: un montón de dinero, por un caso extendido.

Hacía frío. El viento sopló fuerte, cortándole la piel de los pómulos, recordándole dónde se encontraba. El parque frente al edificio de Kise Ryota era pequeño, bonito, la clase de lugar donde las madres sacan a pasear a sus perros y a sus niños. La gente que deambulaba alegremente a su alrededor vestía ropas de colores, cuidadas, limpias, y devolvían amablemente a los demás el saludo de la misma manera en que les era dado.

Un ambiente perfecto, como de fotografía. Y sin embargo estaba lejos de lucir como él imaginó que sería.

El edificio frente a él no era lujoso, ni tampoco un hotel cinco estrellas. Era un residencial cualquiera, sencillo, con muchos pisos y una sola cámara de seguridad en la entrada. El tipo de complejo de apartamentos que podría pagar cualquiera, incluso él mismo, si tuviera un empleo de sueldo fijo y del que puede responder las preguntas de los vecinos.

Le dio un último trago a su refresco ―era más hielo que líquido ahora― y lanzó el tarro al cesto de basura.

Su cámara era vieja; la había comprado a las dos semanas de haber regresado de Estados Unidos, cuando la carrera universitaria se veía como el segundo mayor logro de su vida, justo después de haber apoyado a su padre a vencer el cáncer. Tenía los bordes gastados, y había tenido que cambiarle la lente más veces de las que podía contar, pero ahora mismo no podía costearse una nueva, ni mucho menos hacer un caso sin ella. Acercó la mirilla a su ojo izquierdo y tomó dos fotos del parque. Un perro le lanzó un ladrido y sus dueños dos pares de dagas corta cuellos como mirada. Tomó tres más de la fachada del edificio.

Cruzó la calle cuando el poste de luz del que estaba apoyado se encendió. El frío comenzaba a filtrarse a través de su gastada chaqueta, arañándole la piel como si tuviera dedos. No podía entrar por la puerta delantera a menos que quisiera ser filmado, así que rodeó el inmueble y miró la larga escalera de incendios que llegaba hasta el piso siete. Kise Ryota vivía en el cinco.

Subió. Los escalones rechinaban de forma inestable debajo de sus pesadas botas viejas. Una interesante variedad de cortinas adornaban las ventanas orientadas en su dirección, la mayoría de ellas cerradas. Le sorprendió y fastidió la facilidad con la que los inquilinos dejaban sus casas expuestas, como si no temieran que les robaran; vivían sin miedo. De haber vivido en su barrio, ya les habrían despojado de todo, hasta dejarlos sin nada, como si fueran una cáscara vacía.

Kise Ryota también tenía la ventana abierta.

―Tienes que estar jodiendo ―espetó.

A estas alturas le sorprendía que no lo hubieran secuestrado ya.

Le tomó una foto a eso. Era una ventana pequeña, comprobó cuando pasó a través de ella, pero si era suficiente para un hombre de su tamaño y peso, perfectamente serviría para una de esas niñas delgadas como mondadientes que eran sus fans. Se ubicaba justo sobre la tina de la lavandería y se mojó y raspó las manos tratando de salir de ella.

No había nadie en el departamento, como esperaba. Otro punto para Akashi Seijuuro: el horario que le entregó era verdadero. No es como si tuviera miedo de ser atrapado, tampoco; no sería la primera ni la última vez que lo arrestaran por allanamiento de morada, pero lo prefería de esta forma. Estaba desordenado y en silencio, sus condiciones adecuadas para investigar. Se limpió las manos en la parte trasera de los vaqueros y sujetó la cámara entre los dedos.

No hizo falta demasiado para darse cuenta que Kise Ryota vivía solo: una sola canasta de ropa sucia, un solo dormitorio, una cocina de aspecto asqueroso y un baño tan estrecho como era legalmente posible. Gritaba universitario independiente por todas partes. Había libros desparramados en cada superficie plana, tareas a medio terminar, y ropa repartida por todos lados, incluyendo el pomo de la puerta.

No permanecía solo todo el tiempo, sin embargo. Había un montón de detalles que también lo declaraban: zapatos de diferente talla al lado de los suyos, ropa extra, más grande y de otro estilo, mal doblaba en el armario de su cuarto; un cepillo de dientes extra usado en su lavamanos. Todo también de hombre. Solo había que sumar dos más dos para conjeturar que Kise Ryota tenía pareja. O al menos, un amigo que hacía las de compañero de cama ocasional.

Nijimura sintió cómo se le acumulaba una risa en el pecho. Kise Ryota era gay ―o bi, en el peor de los casos―, y allá afuera estaban un montón de pubertas y adolescentes hormonadas masturbándose con fotos suyas. Casi podía imaginarse cómo les rompería el corazón saber que a su _idol_ le iba chupar pollas.

Y entonces la risa se le murió.

¿Qué tal si una de sus fans lo había descubierto, y no pudo soportarlo? Quizás alguna de ellas logró meterse en el departamento, unió las piezas, y decidió que Kise Ryota solo podía ser suyo. Quizás quería asustarlo para que deje a su novio y/o follamigo, o peor, secuestrarlo de verdad.

Exhaló un bufido que rebotó contra las paredes. Ya una vez le había tocado un caso parecido; no podía descartar nada. Capturó varias fotografías del lugar.

Su teléfono sonó cuando revisaba los rincones del departamento en busca de micrófonos o cámaras escondidas.

―¿Qué?

―Hola a ti también, Shuu ―contestó la voz de Tatsuya, apenas disimulando la sonrisa y el sarcasmo―. Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

Si él fuera un acosador, ¿dónde pondría una cámara?

―Sí lo haces. Estoy en medio de algo.

―Ah. ¿Estás husmeando la basura de algún esposo infiel?

La basura, tal vez.

―No. Estoy buscando micrófonos ―torció la boca. Se supone que no debería decirle nada―. No es ningún esposo infiel, sin embargo.

―Me alegra escuchar que los esposos japoneses están siendo fieles en estos momentos. _Did you check on the closet?_

Bueno, eso sería extremadamente simbólico. Típico de un acosador resentido.

―Ya. Tatsuya, ¿podemos continuar más tarde? Estoy trabajando.

―Ya es más tarde, Shuu ―dijo pacientemente―. Mira tu reloj.

Le echó un vistazo. Eran las ocho menos treinta y dos de la noche. Kise Ryota salía de su práctica de baloncesto a las siete y treinta. No tardaría mucho en regresar a casa.

 _¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?_

―Joder.

Himuro se rio, sin malicia, siempre encantador.

―Voy en camino a tu departamento ―le informó―. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

 _Alcohol._

―Lo que quieras.

―Muy bien. Te espero en la estación de trenes.

―Dame una hora ―colgó.

Fue hasta el dormitorio y abrió el armario de par en par, empujando la ropa de su camino hasta el fondo. Nada. Desmontó la torre de cajas de zapatos vacías, revisándolas de una a una, hasta llegar a la última. Estaban llenas de fotos: algunas viejas, notable por lo amarillo de los bordes y el mocoso de pelo color canario en diferentes etapas de la infancia en ellas, y otras nuevas, diferenciables por la calidad de la imagen y la resistencia del papel de foto.

Nada fuera de lo normal. Había algunas fotografías familiares de viajes y ocasiones especiales, otras de su época de secundaria y preparatoria con los mismos chicos que aparecían en la publicación de Facebook ―Akashi Seijuuro estaba en algunas de ellas, reconfirmando su afirmación de ser amigos―, todos luciendo uniformes diferentes. Parecían un grupo muy unido.

En la última caja, sin embargo, se encontraban un montón de cartas mal dobladas y arrugadas, cada una con un color de papel diferente, adornadas con una sola oración.

 _«Te amo»._

 _«Te amo»._

 _«Te amo»._

 _«Te amo»._

 _«Te amo»._

En total eran cuarenta y seis.

Las esparció todas en el suelo y las fotografió. Después las guardó y acomodó todo en su sitio, asegurándose de dejar las cosas exactamente como estaban, y se deslizó fuera del departamento de la misma manera en que entró. Cerró la ventana antes de irse.

Era una noche completamente cerrada. Las únicas estrellas eran las luces artificiales de los altos rascacielos e iluminación excesiva de las calles japonesas. El frío le cortó las yemas de los dedos y cuarteó la piel de los labios de paso por tres manzanas hasta la estación de más próxima. Mientras esperaba que el tren llegara, sacó su teléfono y escribió un correo rápido al supuesto acosador desde su cuenta falsa.

 _OH POR DIOS, no puedo creer ke tbién te gust kise Ryota tanto kmo a mí! Kreo ke deveriamos conocernos. Ke dics?_

Finalizaba firmando como Takahashi Haruka.

Nijimura se bajó en su estación, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y miró la hora; eran las nueve menos dieciséis minutos. Esquivó a las personas que se apretujaban, casi desesperadas por ingresar al vagón, y salió de la zona de abordaje subiendo las escaleras eléctricas de dos en dos. Caminó derecho por el tramo de pasillo entre la entrada de cobro y la salida, sin detenerse a mirar a los indigentes que dormían sobre cartones sucios ni al vendedor de drogas de su edificio, quien al parecer había conseguido un luego sitio dónde vender, y saltó directo a las últimas escaleras, precipitándose por ellas de tres en tres.

Solo cinco paradas de distancia había entre su estación y la de Kise Ryota.

―Hey, Shuu.

Nijimura alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con Tatsuya justo frente a él. Tenía una bolsa de plástico color blanco en la mano izquierda y una mochila en la espalda.

―Tatsuya ―respondió.

El otro sonrió. No había cambiado casi nada desde la última vez que se vieron; tal vez un poco el pelo, que ahora llevaba más largo, pero eso era todo. Seguía teniendo el mismo rostro, ese que antaño cuando era adolescente le había puesto el mundo de cabeza.

Himuro levantó la bolsa y la sacudió.

―Compré algunos bocadillos y un poco de _sake_ ―anunció.

―Sabes que no me gusta el _sake_.

―Exacto. Por eso compré ―sacó una botella de la bolsa, grande y de etiqueta plateada, que contenía un líquido color marrón acaramelado― bourbon para ti.

 _Perfecto_.

―Bien ―coincidió―. ¿Vamos?

Caminaron.

* * *

Le tengo mucho aprecio a este fanfic. Me encanta escribirlo, y me encanta estar de vuelta. Creo que es la cosa más madura que he hecho hasta ahora, y me agrada, es interesante escribir de manera tan impersonal e insípida de cosas tan diferentes. ¿Qué dicen?, ¿les gusta?

Gracias por leer. Besos y cuídense.

`v`)/


End file.
